Protocreed High
by iTzAsickchick
Summary: Over used plot Desmond is starting his first year of high school where he meets Alex Mercer. Yaoi Boy/Boy slight Girl/Girl. Alex/Des, Alt/Ezio, Reb/Lucy, Malik/Leo, Shaun/Dana
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so if it's bad I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy though!**

**Also this is a BOY/BOY story and slight Girl/Girl story so if you don't like either of those then don't read this.**

_Look at schedule, look at time...look at schedule._

"Fuck"

"What's wrong Dessie?" Rebecca asked with one ear bud hanging out of her ear. I looked over at her with a sigh.

"I have gym first, on the first day, with Mr. Cross my gym teacher who use to be in the army or something. I've heard he's a huge prick." I said. Rebecca just laughed at me and said good luck then ran over to her girlfriend of 2 years, Lucy. I glared at her back but moved through the school halls quickly so I wouldn't be late because god know's what this Cross guy is like to late students.

When I got to the gym I was 5 minutes early so I stuffed my shoulder bag into one of the gym lockers then went out into the gym where there were students already sitting around talking waiting for the class to start. I awkwardly just stood in the doorway until I heard someone call my name. When I looked over I saw my friend Shaun and my cousin's Altair and Ezio. I jogged over to them and sat down next to Shaun and across from my cousins. Ezio smiled at me until he started asking questions.

"So Desmond how do you like the school so far, even if it is first period?" He said with a huge grin.

"It's alright I guess, pretty damn big though so it's going to be hard finding my way around." Ezio just laughed then leaned forward and tried to whisper.

"You'll be fine finding your way around but I also agree that the school is pretty big, but it's not the only big thing I'll have to get use to." As Ezio said that Altair pushed him onto his side and I could tell he was sending Ezio glares from under his hood. I laughed at Ezio who was trying to act like he didn't do anything wrong. About 1 year ago I found out my cousin's had a relationship which most thought was disgusting but I didn't give a damn because they loved each other so whatever. Besides I was gay too so it was fine by me. Suddenly Shaun was telling us to shut up because Mr. Cross was entering the room. Cross was a big muscular guy with black hair but had one white streak going from the front to the middle of the top of his head. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and camouflage pants with what looked like military boots, and just to top it off, he was wearing dog tags.

"_An ex army general as a gym teacher, great_..." I thought

"Alright class I will be your gym teacher for the next year and you may call me "Cross" non of that "Mr." crap. Now for a warm-up I want you to do 25 push-ups and if you can't handle that do as many as you can then get your ass up and start doing laps around the gym. GO!" Cross announced. Ezio and Altair immediately started doing push-ups while me and Shaun took our time starting. When I looked over at the other students some of them couldn't even do 1 but I noticed one kid in the back of the whole class wearing a brown hoodie with his hood up like Altair doing push-ups just fine with one arm. I was impressed but Shaun was starting to get up saying he would do laps instead so I started my push-ups. Once I finished my 25 push-ups Altair and Ezio were already finished and doing laps. I got up to join them but before I did I noticed that one kid still doing push-ups with one arm. I guess it was noticeable that I was staring because Cross came over and shook my shoulder.

"Alex Mercer, Pretty good kid but he doesn't like to always follow the rules. I say 25 push-ups he does 60 not that I mind, better work out then running in my opinion. He was sent to a boot camp over the summer because his parents didn't really want him around so that's why he can manage a push-up with 1 arm. Now instead of being amazed go do some laps." Cross said as he walked away. As Cross walked away I took one more look at the kid but he was standing up and staring at me with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. He kept staring until he turned around and started running. Suddenly someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Desmond do at least 1 lap before we have to leave or I'll beat your scrawny ass for lacking exercise." Altair said. He was always big about being fit and never liked seeing me lay around.

"Ok, ok I will." I replied before starting my laps. I did 3 laps before Cross said it was time to leave. Making my way into the boy's locker room I grimaced at the sweat that was on my shirt and I started searching through my bag to see if I had an extra and I was disappointed to see I had none. Sighing I just turned around to leave but I jumped back because that Alex kid was standing in front of me shirtless making it very hard to NOT look at his muscled chest, I came back to reality because he was holding out a black t-shirt towards me so I looked up at him because he had a good 5 inches on me and his eye's seemed like they were staring into my soul.

"I noticed you had no extra shirt and I figured it would be embarrassing to be seen with a sweaty shirt on the first day of school so you can have my spare." Alex explained before I could even open my mouth. I quickly noticed how deep his voice as and it was pretty damn sexy, I looked at the shirt and hesitantly took it then looked back at him.

"B-but don't you need it?" I said internally slapping myself for stuttering. He just continued looking at me and when I thought I saw a small smirk on his face he turned around and started walking before saying.

"I wear a hoodie so I'm fine. But if you could return it tomorrow that would be great Dessie." He replied and my eye's widened. How did he know Rebecca's pet-name for me? I sputtered for a moment and when I went to say thank you he was gone. I just shook my head and pulled of my dirty shirt and when I started pulling Alex's shirt on I stopped and breathed in his scent finding out I really liked it.

"God help me."

**So how was it? Reviews on how I can make it better would be nice and I'll add more chapters if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

My next class was History with Mario Auditore, Altair, Ezio, and my uncle. I looked at his class number, 312, and realized he was on the other side of the school. I groaned and quickly walked to his class. When I finally made it to his class there was already a good portion of kids in the class. I quickly noticed that Rebecca was in my class when she started calling my name and waving at me. I smiled and sat next to her, she turned sideways in her seat to talk to me.

"So how was gym?" She asked and I only shrugged.

"It was ok, that Cross guy isn't so bad, I guess its just if you get on his bad side. Altair, Ezio, and Shaun are in my class though." I said somewhat cheerily. Rebecca just nodded her head then kept looking at me.

"Did you meet any new kids though? Like a new friend or no?" I thought for a second then looked back at her.

"Well, there was this one kid, Alex Mercer, and he is pretty cool." I already knew that when I mention Alex, Rebecca's inner fan girl was going to get excited. She did not disappoint.

"Ooo~ does Dessie think this Alex guy is cute or what? What does he look like?" I sighed and slowly nodded.

"He is pretty good looking I admit, cute? No. Sexy? Hell yes. He's a little taller than me and he has short dark brown hair that's kinda curly and messy from wearing a hood I guess. He also has a six pack with a sexy deep voice." I knew I was starting to drift off into my own world and I yelled at myself inside for falling for a guy that I've barely even known for an hour. Rebecca was just giggling like a mad woman. I let her go off into her perverted little world and I used the time to see who else was in class. I noticed Altair's friend Malik sitting up front with Ezio's friend Leonardo sitting next to him and Malik's brother Kadar sitting on his other side flirting with some random chick. Over on the side of the class was Robert who was the bully and quarterback in football last year in our last school and he had his girlfriend Marie next to him who was also the head cheerleader last year. After looking around and seeing how I didn't know anyone else I looked back over at Rebecca who had stopped giggling when the classroom doors opened and another students came in. The student was some brunette girl with short hair wearing shorts with leggings and converse while also wearing a grey tank top with a jean jacket. Rebecca suddenly started calling for the girl and said chick looked at us and smiled. When she finally made her way to our table she sat down and smiled.

"Hey Dana! I haven't seen you since the beginning of the summer. How you been?" Rebecca said to Dana. I just ignored them and looked through the history book.

"I've been doing great Bec, aside from the non-caring parents and the anti-social brother. What about you?" Dana replied

"I'm good. Me and Lucy are still seeing each other, now we just need to find Dessie someone." Rebecca said all to happily. I silently groaned. Why did she have to involve me?

"Dessie? Who's that?" Now I wanted to leave.

"Oh I forgot to introduce you! Dana this is Desmond" she turned and pointed at me. "And Desmond this is Dana." She motioned to the girl.

"Hey" I said weakly. Rebecca shot me a glare clearly not impressed with my attitude but Dana just laughed.

"He's just like my brother. Not interested in new people." She said between chuckles. Rebecca just laughed with her.

"Oh right your brother. I could never really forget him. He was either sulking around your house in a hood or sneaking out of the house. No wonder your parents always gave him problems. What was his name again? Allen, Adam? Something with an A. Rebecca questioned.

"Alex. His name is Alex." Dana replied. My head shot up and I stared at Dana wide-eyed.

"Alex Mercer? Is he your brother?" I questioned the girl. Rebecca just looked at me then her face expression went to one of realization and a giant smile formed on her face.

"Uh...yeah. Alex is my bro. Why do you know him?" She looked at me confused me. I was just about to answer her when Rebecca interrupted.

"Yeah he knows Alex! They were just in gym together and Alex let him borrow his shirt." Rebecca then leaned towards Dana and said...

"Desmond thinks your brother is hot." Rebecca then burst into laughter and Dana looked just as amused. Dana opened her mouth to say something when the door to the room suddenly burst opened and Mario Auditore walked in.

"Hello class, I am your teacher for the year and I will be teaching you History hence the class being called 'History Class'. So lets get started. I want you to open your history books to page 127 and read from pages 127 to 140 that talk about the Renaissance and after your done if there's time left talk about it with your table. Understand? Good now get started." Mario explained then sat down behind his desk and began reading some book that he took off of his desk. Dana looked shocked.

"Damn. That was the quickest lesson explanation I've ever heard." Dana said towards Rebecca and me. I shrugged and started opening the book to the assigned pages.

"Uncle Mario has always been straight forward with things, well anything that doesn't have to do with family." I said boringly. Rebecca ignored us and took out her iPod and stuck her ear buds in.

"He's your uncle? That must be weird." Dana said as she looked over at Mario again. I pushed the book to Dana and looked at her.

"It is a little weird but I don't really care because this means I won't have to do much work in his class because he teaches me all of these things whenever I see him. So I would get reading because Mario doesn't like it when people try to avoid their work." I said and gave her a smile. Dana just looked at the book then closed it and smiled at me.

"Well that make's two of us because I'm always on the computer and after awhile I get bored and look up random stuff. The Renaissance being one of those random things. So Rebecca is the only one who needs to work today." Dana replied happily. Rebecca looked at her confused and took out one ear bud.

"Did you say my name?" She asked confused. Dana just smiled at her then shook her head.

"Not at all Bec. You can go back to listening to your tunes." Rebecca just grumbled then put her ear bud back in. Once it was in Dana looked at me with a small smirk and crossed her arms on the table. I lifted an eyebrow at her questionably. She just kept looking at me then said.

"So what about thinking my brother is hot?" She said mischievously.

"_Shit..."_


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter :O! This one is slightly longer then the other two with more interaction between two boys ;] Enjoy.**

Dana was staring at me waiting for an answer and I was starting to panic. What the hell am I suppose to say to the sister of a guy I find hot? I came out of my thoughts when she waved her hand in front of me.

"Dude are you ok? Your kinda spacing out on me." She said. I kept looking at her then ran a hand through my hair. Why did Rebecca have to tell Dana about my interest in her brother? Sighing I decided there was no way I was going to escape this because Rebecca would probably get on my ass about it. Here goes nothing...

"Look, your brother in my opinion is pretty hot. It sounds strange because I've only known the guy for like an hour or less but damn. His voice his deep and I like that. I also like how built he is because I prefer guys who can hold themselves up. Now you and Rebecca can think whatever you want but please don't go and tell your brother!" I said with puppy dog eyes. Dana looked at me with a face of confusion before leaning back in her chair and giggling. I stared at her in disbelief. Was she laughing at me? I crossed my arms with a pout and tried to ignore her small giggles. It wasn't long before they stopped and I looked over to see her staring at me. I frowned.

"Aww what's wrong Desmond? I think it's cute that you like my brother and I think you two should get to know each other because Alex can be a hard ass at times." Dana replied. I huffed in annoyance. I could never get the guy to hang out with me because all I would do is blush and stutter around him. But now that I think of it, Alex did go out of his way to give me his shirt. Maybe he just wanted an excuse to see me again? At the thought I could feel my heart beat fasten. I shook at the thoughts and when I went to say something to Dana she was already in a conversation with Rebecca about going to the mall after school. Shaking my head I turned back towards the front of the class and took out my notebook from my shoulder bag and started drawing random things. I kept to myself for the rest of the class until the bell rang and all the students started leaving. As I was putting my notebook back in my bag Rebecca and Dana stood next to me and started asking questions. Rebecca started first.

"So what are you doing after school Dessie?"

"Uhm...going home?"

"That's no fun. You should go to the mall with Dana, Lucy, and me!" I looked at her with a dead stare.

"Seriously? I know I'm gay and all but that doesn't mean I like shopping. Give me one good reason as to why I should go with you." I said with a frown. I honestly hate going to malls. Rebecca had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before we started walking out of class and towards our lockers.

"Well one, you get some human interaction. Two, you get to see all kinds of different things and we didn't actually mention that we were shopping for clothes." Rebecca said with a smirk. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Well what are you shopping for." I said a bit curious. Dana answered before Rebecca.

"Electronics!" She said all to happily. I thought for a moment and actually thought about going and decided that it wouldn't be that bad.

"Alright I'll go." Rebecca and Dana looked really happily and amused for some reason. Shrugging I waved goodbye to them as we went down different corridors to get to our lockers. When I finally turned a corner that led to the hall my locker was on I froze. Right next to my locker was _Alex Mercer._ I groaned and continued on my way to my locker and when I got there I quickly started opening my locker hoping he wouldn't notice me. Just as I opened my locker someone pocked my shoulder. I tensed and looked over and saw Alex staring down at me from under his hood. I felt like I shrunk under his intense stare. His eyes were an icy blue that were brighter then I cared to admit and as he snapped his fingers in front of myself I jumped a little and blushed knowing I was staring and he just stood there looking so goddamn calm!

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here Desmond. Now it will be easier to get my shirt back." He said with that sinful voice. I gulped and nodded then turned back towards my locker to get my math and English notebook. I slowly realized Alex was still standing next to me and that made me more uncomfortable then it should have. Closing my locker I looked back at Alex and ran a hand through my hair.

"I d-didn't know your locker was n-next to mine so sorry about being startled." I said nervously. He just smiled then grabbed my schedule out of my hands and began looking through it as he leaned back against his locker. I was confused and as I looked around I noticed that some students were staring at us. Girls were looking at me with a look of jealousy and some of the guys were looking at us in disgust. It suddenly dawned on me that they were probably thinking that Alex and me were something and I blushed at the thought. Suddenly my schedule was back in my hands. I looked down at the paper then up at Alex. He was glaring at all the other students and then his eyes were back on me and he smirked.

"Looks like we have math together Des." He said as he then started walking down the hallway. I quickly caught up to him and we were silent all they way to math. When we entered I silently went to the back and sat down relieved that I was away from Alex. Looking up he was in the front talking to some blonde girl and she was leaning on the table and I noticed she was trying to make her breasts more noticeable. I frowned and opened my math notebook and started drawing again. Suddenly there was a voice telling us to take a seat. When I looked up I saw our math teacher, Miss, Greene. She was a slim woman with long brown/red hair and she looked like she was on 5 different types of drugs. She stared at Alex with a tilted head and asked him to sit down again. I saw Alex's head turn to her and then he was standing up. I looked back down at my notebook knowing he was going to sit with that blonde girl but I nearly fell out of my seat when the chair next to me was pulled out and Alex sat down. I was amazed with how much body heat he gave off because it felt like the room grew 10 degrees higher when he was next to me. That or I was blushing really badly, again. He turned and smiled at me and I gave a weak smile back trying to act calm. When he started opening his own notebook and Greene began talking I quickly looked away from him and tried to focus on my own book but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at me. I stole a quick glance at Alex but he was busy with his work so I looked towards the front of the class and that girl Alex was talking to before was glaring at me. Greene suddenly yelled at the girl who was name Karen to pay attention. Karen was quick to look back at the board and I couldn't help the smirk that spread onto my face. The rest of class was boring except when a boy began copying another student's work and the teacher threw an eraser at said boys head. Oh and did I mention how I tensed up twice in class because Alex accidently bumped his shoulder with mine? Yeah, I'm pathetic. Anyway class was over and I was relieved because I was getting annoyed with being a shy little boy with a crush. That didn't really fit well with me, well not in my opinion. As class ended and the students were heading out I grabbed my bag and began putting it on my shoulder when Alex poked me. I looked up at him.

"Hey Des are you ok? You were really quiet during class and kept tensing up. Is someone bothering you." I kept staring at him. Ok he barely knew me and was already worrying and standing up for me? Damn. I could feel myself slightly blushing and I tried to think of something to stop it. I sighed and shrugged.

"It's nothing Alex. I was just thinking about random things you know. School, Family, Frie-" I was interrupted when that Karen girl walked up to Alex and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Alex. I was wondering if you could help me find my way to my next class?" She asked batting her eyelashes and practically rubbing her breasts against his arm. I looked at Alex and he didn't look amused. He then looked towards the door.

"I think your friends are waiting for you Karen. You should go with them because I know they have been through the school tour while Desmond here hasn't so I was going to help him." Alex said calmly. Karen's smile suddenly went to a frown and she looked at me with a glare before looking at Alex again.

"Alright. Bye Alex." She said not giving me a second glance. Alex sighed when she was gone and turned towards me.

"So damn pushy. Can't believe she doesn't get the hint that I don't like her." Alex said as he began walking out of the class. I once again found myself trying to catch up to him and cleared my throat.

"Well I guess it was a good thing I was there so you could use me as an excuse." I said and I was being honest. He looked over at me.

"Well I wasn't completely using you as an excuse. I mean if you need help finding your next class I can help you." He said as if it was the most normal thing ever. Except to me it wasn't.

"Oh well in that case yeah I could kinda use some help finding my next class. I have English with Mr. Borgia in class 245."I said while taking a quick look at my schedule. Alex nodded then turned down a hallway.

"Alright that isn't too far away." Alex replied and for the rest of the walk we were silent. Finally when we got there Alex said goodbye and that he would see me tomorrow and I let out a weak 'thank you' while blushing and as I walked into class I smiled at how I got to spend more time with Alex because I KNEW where my class was and how to get there but Alex offered and I couldn't let it pass. I sat down at an empty table and waited for the class to start while adding a few more details to my drawing of a shy boy embraced in the arms of a taller boy with a hood on. Looking at the drawing I sighed and made a face-meet-desk move.

"I am seriously having a gay moment."

**Yay another chapter :D! This one was longer then the rest so yeah...Reviews are cool!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided that even though this story doesn't have a lot of viewers I am still going to write chapters and publish them because I'm really enjoying this :] Hope you like this chapter.**

Mr. Borgia was a big man and gave me the creeps. He gave everyone a cold stare and told us to write a paragraph about ourselves and that when we were done to share it with someone else. I shook my head and started drawing daggers on a random page in my book while the other kids began writing. Soon a few kids were walking around but none came close to me. Whatever, more peace and quiet for me. After another 3 minutes the whole class was moving around and it was starting to get loud. Mr. Borgia told everyone to be quieter but when no one listened he yelled at everyone to sit down and read silently. Prick...

Soon the class was over and it was finally lunch. At the thought of food my stomach growled. Quickly making my way to my locker I was disappointed when Alex wasn't there. Sighing I opened my locker and grabbed my lunch then followed a group of kids that were also heading for lunch. When I finally got to the cafeteria it was already filled with kids and I looked around for my cousins. Over in one of the corners I spotted Altair's hood and made my way over. Sitting at the table was Ezio, Altair, Shaun, Malik, and Leonardo. Once I sat down Leo smiled at me and Malik waved before the two got back into a conversation. Ezio wasn't really paying attention because he was tugging at Altair's sleeve asking for a kiss but Altair kept shaking his head. Opening my lunch I took out a strawberry yogurt and plastic spoon and I decided to leave my sandwich alone. As I took my first bite Rebecca, Lucy, and Dana came running over and before I knew it Dana was sitting across from me between Altair and Malik and Lucy was sitting next to me while Rebecca sat next to her. I looked at the three of them and they all seemed amused. Quickly I noticed the grin on Lucy's face and I groaned while laying my face on the table.

"Rebecca and Dana told you didn't they?" I mumbled. Lucy started giggling.

"Oh yes they did! It's about time Desmond." She said happily. I looked up and Altair and Ezio were looking at us. Ezio spoke up.

"What's going on?" Rebecca answered him.

"Dessie has a crush!"

"Really! Who?"

"Alex Mercer."

"Damn Desmond." Ezio said laughing. I groaned and when I looked at Altair for help he was also smirking. Bastard. Shaun came to the rescue though.

"Leave the bloody boy alone. It's enough that he knows how much of a fool he looks like when he's near the boy. Always blushing and stuttering probably." I frowned. Only Shaun could help me out yet insult me at the same time. Going back to my yogurt I listened to Rebecca introduce Dana to everyone and after that we settled down. That was until Dana stood up with a huge smile.

"Alex! Alex we're over here!" My eyes widened and everyone was trying to hold back their laughs as Alex walked over.

"Hey Dana. What do you want?" Alex said calmly. Dana pouted.

"I wanted you to sit with us." She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and I noticed him sigh and turn around to sit down. When his back was turned I saw Dana's pouty face go to one of pure evil. I looked at her confused until it hit me. The only open seat was next to me.

Fuck

Alex sat down and Dana did the same but not without looking over at Lucy and Rebecca giving them a thumbs up. I tried to ignore the heat that was radiating off of Alex but it was hard not to. I nearly jumped out of my seat when Alex poked my shoulder and the girls (and Ezio) looked like they were about to lose it. Glancing at Alex he had a look of confusion on his face.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you but I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to get my notebooks for the next two classes." He stated. I looked at him for a moment then nodded and he gave me a small smile. As we stood up I threw the rest of my lunch in a nearby trashcan because I wasn't that hungry anymore. Right before I left I turned around and saw the girls making 'go on' motions. Groaning I walked up to Alex who was now standing waiting for me. When we were side by side he began walking. The walk was in a comfortable silence but at times I felt like someone was staring. Every time I took a glance at Alex he was staring straight ahead until I looked over quickly and noticed Alex's head shift to the side away from mine. I blushed at the thought of him staring at me. We suddenly made it to our lockers and I waited silently while he got his things. When he closed his locker he looked over at me.

"Ready to go back? He asked.

"Y-yeah..." I replied. I started walking until I heard books being dropped and when I looked over Alex grabbed my arm and pinned me against my locker. I froze and couldn't stop the furious blush that I could feel spreading across my face. I slowly looked up and he was looking down at me with a cold stare.

"What's up with you Desmond? Your always avoiding eye contact and jumping at the simplest pokes to the shoulder. Are you intimidated by me or something?" Alex asked. I continued to stare at him and tried to find my voice. Alex continued before I could speak.

"Or do you like me?" NOW I froze. He couldn't know. How could he know? I began stuttering until he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

Shitshitshitshitshit

Alex Mercer was kissing me and I didn't know what to do until he began using more force and placed his hands on the locker for support. Hesitantly I reached up and pulled his hood down and began running my hand through his short hair. We broke apart and stared at each other. Before he could say something I ran out from his small cage and ran to my next class.

When I got to science my bag was on a chair in the back of the room with a note on it. I picked the note up.

"_Here's your bag Dessie. You forgot it at the lunch table and I found out your next class so here it is! _

_ -Rebecca"_

My mood lifted a little knowing I wouldn't have to search for my bag. My science class was boring and slow due to my teacher. Mr. Vidic just loved to talk. I occasionally found myself slightly touching my lips and then I would move my hand back to the table. What happened with Alex was really making me nervous. I so far have 2 classes with him and his locker is next to mine. Just great. Before I knew it the last bell rang and kids began rushing to their lockers so they could get their stuff and leave. When I got to my locker and saw that Alex wasn't there I was a little happy and quickly put my notebooks away then took my bag and left the school. It was nice out so I didn't bring a sweatshirt and as I went to start walking Rebecca ran over to me.

"Dessie! Don't you remember that your suppose to go with us to the mall?" Rebecca asked with a frown. I wanted to go home and think things over but I didn't want her getting suspicious either so I nodded and began walking with her.

"Sorry I forgot." I mumbled. She just laughed and patted my back.

"Don't worry! Oh we're taking Dana's car because she already knows how to drive and forged a license." Rebecca said like it was normal. I frowned but as long as Dana knew how to drive I was ok with it. We had to walk out of the school grounds and into a random stores parking lot where Dana was sitting in the driver's seat of a dark red 7-person van. I climbed in and sat in the very back while Lucy sat in the front and Rebecca sat in the middle. When we were all in I looked around then spoke up.

"Why aren't we leaving?" I asked confused. Dana looked back and smiled.

"We're waiting fo-" Before she could finish the side door opened up and I tensed up. Alex climbed in and he looked at me before climbing in the back next to me and sat down. I moved as close to the window as I could while Dana started the car. The girls were talking about celebrities and singers while I was surprised that they couldn't feel the tension between Alex and me. We were half way to the mall when I felt something light against my leg. Looking down I saw what I guess was Alex's phone. It was opened and there was written text on the screen. I looked up at Alex but he was staring out the window so I picked the phone up and read the text.

_Des im sorry about earlier. I was getting worried that you were scared of me and then when I saw you blush as I pinned you against the locker I realized that my feelings might be returned. _

I read the text again the deleted it and wrote a new one.

_You don't have to be sorry. Yeah what you DID kind of scared me but im definitely not scared of YOU. _

I pushed the phone across the seat towards Alex and as he read it and started typing I remembered something. He said his feelings might be returned. Did that mean he liked me? Alex's phone bumped into my leg. I picked up the phone.

_Alright...hey I don't know if Dana ever mentioned it but im kinda closed off from people so my people skills aren't the best...but I was wondering if maybe tonight I could come over and we could talk more..._

I smiled and handed Alex his phone and he gave me a confused look. I just nodded and went back to staring out the window.

**Ooooooh~! They kissed! I know that I'm moving it quickly but I can't help it :I Reviews are always welcomed**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter o _ o...I have no life...hooray for A-socialness :D! Oh and there's some boy loving in this chapter ;]**

When we finally got to the mall the girls were quick to drag Alex and me to FYE. Once we were in the store Rebecca grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the CD's while Dana went over to the computer and other system games. I stood in the doorway awkwardly until Alex grabbed my hand and walked me over to Dana. I blushed and nervously looked around and saw the cashier smiling at me. I quickly turned my head away from her and went through the rows of movies towards the games with Alex. Dana was looking between two games with an expression showing that she was deep in thought. I let go of Alex's hand and got closer to Dana so I could see over her shoulder. She was looking between a game called Skyrim and Battlefield 3 for the PC. Turning around Dana held both games up for Alex and me to see.

"Which one should I get? I could get both but I don't want to waste all my money here." Dana explained. Alex grabbed Battlefield 3 and I took Skyrim. I looked at the back and read the summaries and at the pictures. It was an RPG and even though I wasn't that huge about them this game looked really interesting. Alex held Battlefield out too me and I took it while handing him Skyrim. After looking at the back I thought realized it was another war shooting game. They had a lot of those and there was really only campaign and multiplayer while Skyrim had a huge campaign and every game could turn out different. After giving the games back to Dana she looked at us.

"So? Which one." Alex looked at me then back at his sister.

"Battlefield 3"

"You're saying that because you want to play it."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Ok maybe I am but it sounds more intense then Skyrim" Alex finished. Dana looked at him then at me.

"What about you? What do you think?"

"I say Skyrim."

"I was thinking that too. I already have a lot of shooter games and not many RPG's...Ok Let's go check up on the other two and I'll think about it." Dana explained as she put both games back and squeezed through Alex and me and made her way to the other side of the store. I started walking after her but Alex came up next to me and grabbed my hand. Blushing again I looked up at him and he had a smirk on his face as we started walking. When we got to the girls Rebecca was bouncing around Dana telling her about the new Skrillex and DeadMau5 CD's and a whole bunch of other artists. Lucy looked amused until she looked over at me and her smile grew into a grin as she tugged at Rebecca's arm. Rebecca and Dana became quiet as they looked at me and all of them had smiles on their faces. Looking between them I suddenly remembered Alex was holding my hand and quickly pulled my hand away blushing. How did I manage to forget about that in such a short amount of time? Suddenly Rebecca was pulling me further down the isle with Lucy and Dana beside her and they circled me.

"So what happened between you two during lunch? Did you tell him your crush and he felt the same and sweep you off your feet? Details Dessie!" Exclaimed Rebecca, as the other two were getting closer to hear.

"Uh..w-well its actually really funny b-because Alex and I w-were a-all quiet a-and stuff s-so..uhm i-its hard to e-explain. I stuttered out Dana lightly grabbed my arm and stared at me.

"C'mon Desmond. Tell us! We won't laugh or giggle I promise." Yeah ok. That was a huge load of bullshit. I was about to try and tell them when Alex pushed through Dana and Lucy and grabbed my hand and pulled me through them and started moving faster until we were running out of the store. I heard the girls yell in annoyance and as we moved through the crowds of people I looked over at Alex.

"Why are we running?" I asked concerned. Alex looked at me amused.

"I don't want them too know about what happened. In my opinion that was a private moment that I don't want to share with anyone but you." I blushed as we slowed down and entered Macy's. The store was huge and as Alex and I walked towards the men's section Alex looked around and moved his finger over his lips signaling me to be quiet. I was silent and didn't hear anything until I heard Rebecca yelling at Lucy to stop staring at purses. Looking over at Alex I could tell he heard it too. I let out a very unmanly yelp when Alex pulled me into one of those circular racks that was cover in jeans. It was a tight squeeze and I could feel my breath hitch when Alex sat on the ground crossing his legs and pulling me down too sit on his lap. I tensed up and Alex's breath was suddenly near my ear.

"Be quiet Desmond. Wouldn't want them finding us like this now would we? He said with an amused tone. I nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Why d-did you bring m-me here again?" I asked. He chuckled and his breath was warm and I could tell his mouth was near my neck.

"I wanted to have some time with you alone. Although we're technically not alone because we're in a public place were anyone could suddenly come over here and move a few pair of jeans around and spot us." My body shivered from having Alex whispering in my ear with that deep voice and I tried to control my hormones because I'm pretty sure that wasn't Alex's phone that was poking my ass. Suddenly I heard Rebecca's voice again but it was really close now.

"Where the hell did they go? I know they came in here and there's no other exits. Unless they managed to go through a fire exit." Lucy spoke up.

"They're probably hiding somewhere. Maybe we should try to see if they're in the fitting rooms?" Rebecca agreed and they started moving until Dana interrupted.

"There's a lot of other places to hide other then the fitting room. They could be hiding in the closes. I know me and Alex use to do that when we were younger as a game when our parents were shopping."

Fuck

"Ok but there's a lot of clothes Dana. That will take awhile." Lucy said.

"They're probably here in the men's section because there were a lot of women over in they're section so I don't think they would try to hide there and get caught and kicked out. And if you look around, there's no one here."

"Alright then we'll start here." Rebecca announced and I heard two pair of footsteps go to the left of us and one pair go to the right. Alex let out a quiet laugh.

"Dana is too smart for her own good. Guess this means you'll have to be extra quiet Des." I was about to protest because I was already quiet until Alex's mouth was suddenly on my neck and he was going between kissing my neck and sucking my neck. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound but Alex noticed and started sucking harder. Fuck he was going to leave a hickey and that would be hard too explain to Altair. A small moan escaped my mouth when Alex grabbed my hips and moved them around slightly.

"Did you guys hear that?" Lucy said out too the other girls.

"Hear what?" That was Rebecca.

"I don't know but it sounded like a whimper or something."

"Yeah I heard it too" Dana replied. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and then the voice of what I guessed was an older man.

"Are you ladies alright over here?"

"Uh no we're fine. Just looking for our friends." Damn was Rebecca blunt.

"Ok well if that's the case then I'll have to ask you three to leave."

"But-"

"Sorry ma'am but you must."

"Alright, Lets go girls." Rebecca said. I heard their footsteps fade away until they were completely gone.

"They're gone boys. Now I know you're here too so if you could leave as well that would be appreciated. Don't need teenagers popping out of racks scaring customers." My eyes widened he saw us? Alex laughed and started getting up so I was forced to stand up and when we appeared above the jeans a man who looked too be in his 40's was standing a few feat away and I gave him a weak and nervous smile. Alex just waved at him.

"Thanks mister. Didn't need those girls finding us." The man chuckled.

"I know the feeling. Being the best in the school and having too hide from swarms of girls. Just thought I'd help." The man waved goodbye and then walked off. I looked up at Alex and started laughing. I really like his laugh. We climbed out from the rack and Alex grabbed my hand again and we walked out of the store and began our search for the girls. It took us awhile but we finally found them standing in front of a pet store looking through a window. When we were a few feet away Dana turned around and let out a happy shriek and then Rebecca and Lucy were turning around. I was surprised when the three of them didn't start asking questions and instead dragged the two of us over too the window and pointed inside. Rebecca pointed at the two small Siberian husky puppies inside.

"I was just telling these two how they're so similar to you guys! At first they didn't believe me until I gave them the details." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't even believe you right now." Alex chuckled and Rebecca looked annoyed. She brought me closer to the window and pointed at one of them.

"See that one? He's like Alex because he has the bright blue eyes and he's completely black except around his nose and front paws like how Alex covering all his skin except his hands and you can see part of his face due to the hood. And when I lightly tap the glass he never comes over." Looking at the puppy I could sort of see what she was talking about.

"And me?" I asked.

"Well the other one is pure white and your sweatshirt that I know you have is white and also white means pure or innocence last time I checked and your pretty innocent. Well you might not be as innocent now that you're with Alex." She said. I blushed and I felt Alex move closer to me and wrap his hand around my waist. We weren't together, well not yet anyway.

"uhhmm...are there any other reasons?" Rebecca nodded.

"This one has big brown eyes instead of blue like you and if lightly tap on the glass he comes over all excited and licks the glass. And we all know your more social then Alex when you want to be." I shrugged.

"Whatever. Are we done here or do you three still want to go somewhere?" I asked. The three looked at each other and Dana spoke up.

"We just need to go back to FYE because we never bought what we wanted because we went after you two." I smiled at that but the memories of what happened at Macy's quickly popped up and I blushed. The three of them started going back to FYE with Alex and me trailing behind. When we got there the girls were quick to retrieve what they wanted and made their purchases. As we walked out Dana looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Desmond where do you live? I kind of need too know so I can drop you off." She asked. I looked up and told her my address, which was actually Ezio's address because I moved in with them when my parent's died. Dana nodded and we all climbed into the car. Once the car was on I looked at the time because I forgot my phone at home. It was only 5:31 so I wouldn't be yelled at for coming home late. During the ride Dana put in one of Rebecca's new CD's and I found my self slightly rocking back and forth too the beat but pop/hip hop was more my thing. After 3 songs we pulled up to Ezio's house and Dana whistled.

"Damn. You guys rich or something?" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"No Ezio's dad is a banker so we have a little bit more money then most families." I replied. "Hey can you wait out here for a few minutes because I want to ask my aunt something?" Dana nodded. Climbing out of the car I searched through my bag until I found my house key and went inside. When I walked in Ezio was sitting on the couch with Federico next too him. They both looked up and Ezio jumped off the couch and ran towards me.

"So how was the mall? I heard Alex went with you guys. Did you act like a fool around him?" Staring at Ezio I shook my head then looked around.

"Where's mom?" Ezio didn't like me calling her aunt when I've lived with them for 13years.

"She's in the kitchen." Federico said and Ezio looked over with a pout and ran back over too tackle him. Smiling I walked away and down the hallway to the kitchen. Inside Maria was sitting at the dining table reading a book. She looked up and smiled.

"Hello Desmond. Ezio informed me that you went to the mall with your friends." Standing next to her I nodded.

"Yes I was but I was wondering if my friend could stay over for awhile. To help with my homework." She looked at me confused.

"A friend? Do they have a way of getting home? And who is it?" I froze. I'm pretty sure Dana could pick him up and if not they can't live to far away. I looked back at Maria.

"Yes I'm sure he has a ride. And it's my friend Alex." She smiled.

"Alex? Alex Mercer that Ezio was telling me about." Shit. Did Ezio really tell her?

"Ezio said you like him. I do not care Desmond and Ezio gave me a description. He can come in if you wish. I smiled and said thank you then went back outside. I went up to Dana's window and she rolled it down.

"What's up?"

"Is there some way Alex could get picked up here later if I asked that he could come over for awhile?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. Dana grinned at me and looked back at Alex.

"Yeah he can stay here. I'll tell me parents and as for a pick-up I can't but we live down the street and around the corners so he can walk. I'm sure he's capable of that." She said. I smiled at her as Alex was already getting out of the car. He came up next to me and waved goodbye to the girls and we waited for them to pull out of the drive way and drive away before we headed inside. Once inside Ezio and Federico were on the floor wrestling but they both looked up when Alex shut the door. Ezio quickly untangled himself from his brother and stumbled over too Alex.

"Hey! You're Alex! Good too finally meet the guy that will be making my cousin have a sore ass in the morning." Ezio said with a huge smile. Federico was now laughing on the floor and Maria walked in.

"Ezio! Where are you're manners?" She said with a frown and walked over too Alex and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Auditore, Desmond's Aunt. It's nice to meet you." Alex smiled and pulled his hood down then shook Maria's hand. After they were done I said that we were going to go work on homework. Maria nodded and went to her room while the brothers sat back down on the couch. I led Alex over to the stairs and as we started going up them I heard Ezio say my name. When I looked over Ezio winked at me and I flipped him off. Alex was at the top of the stairs and I walked past him and went to my room. I suddenly got nervous about what he would think about my room. Taking a deep breath I opened my door and let Alex in and closed the door. He was looking around with a smile. My room was a plain white with a queen-sized bed. My bed had black sheets with blue pillows and I had a few posters of motorcycles on the walls. In one corner I had a desk with books and a few papers with an iPad in the middle. Luckily my closet was closed so he wouldn't see the disaster behind it. I awkwardly walked past him and sat down on my bed. He looked over at me.

"Nice room Des." He said with a smile. I smiled back and felt myself sink down into the bed when Alex sat down next to me.

"So what about homework?" Alex asked. I rubbed the back of my head and shrugged.

"I just said that too get away from my family. Ezio was being weird." Alex nodded then turned so he was facing me.

"Des I wanted to talk to you about us." I fidgeted in my spot nervously.

"I really like you. I liked you the second I walked into gym and saw you sitting down with your cousins. You had such an innocent look and fuck...it was sexy." I blushed.

"When I went to start laps and saw you staring I my stomach flutter and I knew right then that I had to get to know you better. I asked that ginger kid Shaun what your name was and I was kind of surprised when he just flat out told me and didn't question me but I didn't give a shit. That's why I let you borrow my shirt because I wanted to get close to you." Sometime during his speech he managed to grab my hand and hold it in his bigger hand. I looked up at him and he was staring at me with those intense blues. I cleared my throat.

"O-oh...well I l-like you a lot A-Alex and if y-you really wanted t-to we could c-continue seeing each o-other." Somehow I managed to say that. He didn't say anything so I looked up but when I did he pressed his lips to mine and started kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began laying us down so I brought my legs up so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable. Alex managed to get in-between my legs and continued kissing me until I started losing breath and pulled away. We were both breathing heavily and he started kissing up my neck until he was lightly nibbling on my earlobe.

"I still need my shirt back des." Alex whispered into my ear and before I knew what was happening he was sliding his hands down my chest and under my shirt. I whimpered and he kissed the side of my face.

"Don't worry Des. I'm not going to go below the waist today. Just want to feel you up a bit." He mumbled as he started kissing my neck again. I moaned when his hands brushed against my nipples and I felt him smirk against my neck. Alex started playing with my nipples and sucked on my neck harder then before. My leg somehow found it's way between Alex and me and it brushed against Alex who let out a low groan because there was now a bulge in his jeans that I never noticed until now. Alex finally lifted the shirt and I let my arms slip through so he could get it off. I blushed when he just stared down at me with dark eyes. He went back to kissing my neck but started making his way down until he got to one nipple and let his tongue slip out and lick over the hardened nub. I let out a louder moan and grabbed his shoulders so I could have something to hold. He kept licking the nub and every once in awhile sucked on it until he let go of it and blew cold air onto it. My hips bucked a little and smiling he switched and started the same treatment on my other nipple while rubbing his palm over the moist one. I got tired of being the only one getting teased so I started rubbing my leg against his clothed erection and moaned when he lightly nipped my nipple. We kept that up for awhile until he moved back up and kissed me again. I placed my hands on both sides of his face while he had a firm grip on my hips. Suddenly I felt his tongue moving against my lower lip and I hesitantly opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue was quick to find mine and we started a little battle of dominance that he quickly won. We pulled apart and I sat up so I could grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it up and off. When I managed to get it off I looked at the muscled chest and I looked at him for guidance. He laughed and sat down then patted his lap. Blushing I moved over and straddled his lap so I was facing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed his lips against mine again so I wrapped my arms around his neck and the he pulled away and I whimpered. Smirking he leaned forward and bit my earlobe playfully.

"You ok Des?" He asked. I nodded kissed him again. Suddenly his hands were on my ass and I moaned into the kiss as he squeezed. After a few moments I started rocking my hips against his and he pulled away so he could moan into my shoulder.

"Fuck..Des." He cursed and I kept rocking my hips so our clothed erections could lightly rub together. Alex began sucking on my neck again and we would have gotten further but Ezio suddenly burst through the door. I pulled away in shock and Alex looked up at my cousin with a frown clearly not amused. Ezio whistled.

"Damn. It's the first day and your already rocking! Sorry about disturbing but dinners ready." Ezio said before closing the door. I looked at Alex and he had a bemused expression.

"That kid is a major cock-block" He said dryly. I laughed and got up and retrieved our shirts. Throwing Alex his shirt I pulled mine on and walked out of the room with Alex behind me. Just as I started going down the stairs Alex smacked my ass and I yelped and shot a glare at him and he wink. I turned around so he wouldn't see the blush on my face and as we walked into the dining room Ezio, Federico, and Petruccio were already sitting down as Maria made us all a plate. I sat down and found an extra chair off on the side and pulled it over for Alex. When we were both seated I looked up and Ezio had a huge grin on his face. I glared at him but relaxed a little when I felt Alex's hand on my leg. Looking over at him he was giving me a small smile and then Maria came over.

"I hope you don't mind pasta Alex." She said with a smile. Alex returned the smile.

"Pasta is fine Mrs. Auditore" He replied and once we all had a plate we were just about to start eating when the front door opened.

"We're home!" Petruccio's face brightened up.

"Padre!"

"Padre?" Alex looked confused. I shrugged.

"Father"

"Oh" He said and we all looked up when Claudia walked in and hugged Maria then went to get a plate. She didn't notice Alex? Giovanni did.

"Hello childr-. Darling who is this?" Father asked, as he looked Alex up and down. Maria smiled at him.

"This is Alex Mercer, he's Desmond's friend." Giovanni smiled.

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet you Alex." He said and walked into the main kitchen to get a plate as well. Alex looked a little confused and I smiled at him. Claudia suddenly walked in with a plate but Ezio motioned for her to come over. My eyes widened. He wouldn't. Claudia's head shot up.

"He's Desmond's Boyfriend?" That bastard did...Giovanni was suddenly back in the room again.

"Whose boyfriend?" He asked. I felt like I shrunk in my seat and Alex grabbed my hand under the table. Giovanni was now looking at me with that face that meant 'explain'. I groaned.

This would be an interesting dinner.

**GAH! It's done. This chapter was longer then I was expecting and I'm kinda tired so if there's any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them later. Enjoy. Reviews are awesome. And Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the LONG wait D: ! I had a huge writers block and with schoolwork and friend problems I've been busy. But I kicked myself to get this chapter up for all of you :] Hope you enjoy!**

Ok, so dinner wasn't so bad. I told Giovanni about Alex and me and he just shook his head telling us to at least be decent at the house and to also be respectful of other's when we went to bed. Ezio, Claudia, and Fedrico all laughed when I blushed so I quickly finished my food with Alex then put both of our dishes in the sink then dragged him up the stairs away from the family. And that's how we ended up sitting on my bed.

"I am so sorry about my family Alex." I said with a blush hoping he wouldn't think I was a dork. Alex smiled at me then leaned over and kissed me. My eyes widened a bit before I pulled away from him. He looked at me confused and I gave him a small smile before straddling his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck and continuing the kiss. I felt hands gripping my waist and then slowly moving around to grope my ass.

"MMH!" I moaned into the kiss as Alex began to fondle my rear and I felt him smile. Suddenly there was a vibration near my crotch and I jumped up in surprise. We both looked shocked until Alex pulled out his phone groaning. He buried his face in my pillow as he answered the call.

"What?" He muffled. The room was quiet for a few moments before he shot up with wide eyes.

"Hang in there Dana I'll be home soon!" Alex said quickly while shutting his phone. I moved out of the way as he got off the bed and he pulled me into a warm embrace as he kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry Desmond I have to go. Something...happened at home and I need to get there fast. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I nodded and kissed him before we said our "Goodbyes" and "I love you's". Alex left my room and went downstairs so I looked out my window to see him running out of the house and down the street till he rounded the corner. I sighed and flopped on my bed with my face in the pillow breathing in his scent till I fell asleep.

**I'm sorry this is so short :[ I wanted to let all of you know that I'm still alive and still writing this story. Plan on getting a longer chapter up soon! Reviews are awesome :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would normally say why this took me so long but really...I don't even know. Sorry and I hope this makes up for the lost time.**

The rest of the week went by painfully slow and neither Alex nor Dana showed up. Rebecca kept telling me that it was under control and that it was probably some family emergency, that didn't calm my nerves. Now it was Saturday night and it was raining out like it was the game Heavy Rain while I laid on my bed with a pillow stuffed in my face. Suddenly my phone rang.

"JESUS!" I screamed while wrapping my arms around my pillow for protection. Slowly leaning over I looked at the contact name.

Alex

Scrambling to grab my phone I managed to answer on the last ring.

"Alex? Is that you? How are you? Are you ok? Did a car hit you? Oh my god are you in the hospital?! Alex please tell me you're not in the hospi-"

"Des I'm fine. Now open the window, it's fucking freezing out." His voice was very faint against the sound of rain but still I went over and opened the window. Rain blew in and the next thing I knew Alex's head came, not from below the window, but from _above_. I let out a very unmanly yelp when he managed to get his whole body in and him nearly bumping into me. Alex turned around and closed the window then looked back at me with a faint smile.

"Did yah miss me?" He asked. Pouting I crossed my arms and stared at him. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans, converse, black t-shirt, and his leather jacket...except it was all soaking wet and sticking to him.

"Yes I missed you! I was freaking out thinking you might of gotten hurt or killed! And damnit Alex your fucking soaked to the bone and getting my floor wet." I said pulling his hood down. His dark brown hair was flat on his head due to the rain and it looked black instead of brown. Alex frowned slightly.

"Yeah...probably not the best idea to run all the way here in the rain..." He muttered while I smiled up at him. Grabbing his arm I tugged him out of my bedroom and across the hall into the bathroom.

"Wait here I'm going to get you some spare clothes to change into ok?' I asked while heading back into the hallway. He nodded then began removing his jacket. Going back into my room I searched through my closet until I found a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants that were too big for me. I continued searching until I found the shirt that he let me borrow from him. I went back to the bathroom and opening the door slightly I passed Alex the clothes then waited for him to come out. A minute later he opened the door and he was holding the pile of wet clothes.

"Where uhm...where do I put these?" He asked awkwardly. I laughed and grabbed the clothes then put them over the showers railing so they could dry a little. After that was done we went back in my room and cuddled on my bed. Alex was lying on his back with his hands behind his head while I laid on his chest with my hands crossed so I could rest my head comfortably.

"You know Alex...you never did answer my questions..." I said looking at him with a pout. Opening his eyes at me he sighed.

"Yes I'm fine Desmond. I didn't get in an accident at all...Dana was... well she got in a fight with our parents."

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"Our dad was kind of drunk and he got real mad at her and hit her. She called me for help. I ended up getting in a fight with him too." Alex replied looking out the window.

"Your mom didn't do anything?" I asked.

"No. She's afraid he'll hurt her too. The only reason she's still with him is because he can support our family. Our mom doesn't have a job." Alex sighed and refused to look at me. I hugged him the best I could in our position and placed my head on his chest so I could listen to his heartbeat.

"You and Dana are welcomed to stay if you need too...I'm sure my aunt wouldn't mind with the circumstances." I said hoping he would remember that the next time. Alex looked back at me smiling and so I smiled back and leaned forward so I could kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Hugging me tightly we then moved so we were on our sides and could cuddle. Next thing I knew Alex was sleeping. Curling up closer to him I soon fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that Alex and Dana were ok.

**So yeah... short and very late. I might not continue this story but there's always a chance that I will...but yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH! What is THIS?! An update?! Sorry for not updating this story for so long. I thought I was done with it but today I was cleaning out my folders and found a smaller draft of this chapter and got the motivation to finish it :D I haven't made any fanfics of any kind since the last update so sorry if this kind of sucks. Hope you enjoy it non the less!**

**Warning: There be gay porn ahead.**

2 Months Later...

"C'mon Alex, lets hang out." I whine.

"No. I'm studying for my quiz on Monday." Alex says to me calmly. I tug at his sleeve.

"But it's Friday! The day awesome people go out and do awesome things awesomely with other awesome people!" I argue. He pulls his arm away and continues looking through his index cards. Suddenly he turns and faces me.

"Don't you have a history quiz on Monday?" He asks. I stare at him then flip him off.

"I'm smart so I don't have to study." I reply. Alex laughs at me.

"Okay... whatever you say Des." Alex says with a smile. Finally feeling defeated I lean back on my bed and pout. I watch the clock until 5 minutes pass.

"Alex, our friend Rebecca is having a party tonight and it would be very rude to ignore her invitation. Now, like the gentlemen we are, we should go over her house and help her with setting up the party." I state. Alex stops writing down notes.

"Rebecca's party isn't for another 4 hours. Also, the party will only consist of 10 people. Those people being our group of friends and therefore there is no need to make her place look extremely nice because none of us give a fucking fuck." He says. I just stare at him for a moment before pushing his book on to the ground. Alex glares at me so I smile back before making myself comfortable on his lap.

"Alex, have I ever told you that you're really sexy when you swear? And also that you look very hot and dorky in these glasses because its so different from the badass you that everyone at school sees." I say while taking his nerd glasses off and putting them on myself. Alex smirks and leans forward so his lips almost touch mine.

"Desmond..." Alex's lips are so close we might as well be kissing.

"Yes?" I say playfully. Alex looks me in the eye.

"I need those back." Alex kisses me quickly and takes his glasses back. I try to get more out of him but Alex pushes me off his lap and continues studying. I turn and look at him.

"You pick studying over making out with me?" I say perplexed. He doesn't even turn his head! Just nods. Giving up I get off the bed and head towards the door. "Since you don't wanna love your caring boyfriend I'm gonna go downstairs and watch t.v." I open the door but wait to see if he does anything. Nope. Just continues writing. Asshat.

Going down the stairs I call out to the family but no one answers.

"Where is everyone?" I think out loud. Walking into the kitchen I see a note on the table. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear, Desmond_

_ Your uncle and I have gone out for the night with Petruccio. I remember that you're going too your friends tonight but we left you and your cousins $30 for dinner._

_ Have fun!_

_ Love,_

_ Your Aunt and Uncle~_

Well that explains where my aunt, uncle, and youngest cousin are. I guess Ezio went out. And God knows where Federico is. Sighing I walk too the couch and sit down. Deciding on what to watch I choose the Discovery Channel. I don't like it... it's just... background noise. I watch scientists explore Antarctica before lying down. I'm about to doze off when Alex comes downstairs. I frown at him as he sits down on the couch next to me.

"You seemed upset when you left the room." Alex says to me. I ignore him and just put my legs on his lap as a footrest.

"Yeah... I guess you're upset." He says. Now he's lying on top of me. Damn he's heavy.

"Come on Desmond. I had to get that shit done." He looks at me with the hint of a frown. I look away from him before deciding that I forgive him. Just this once though.

"It's okay. I just wanted some loving from my boyfriend." I say with a fake sad tone. He sees my smirk though. Alex grabs my hands and pulls me towards him so I'm now sitting straight up on his lap.

"We still have two hours until Rebecca's party," He murmurs. I grin and then kiss his lips. I can feel Alex smiling against my lips and soon he's kissing back. Alex pushes me back down so I'm lying on the couch with him looming over me. He leans down and starts kissing my neck.

"We should... probably take this to the bedroom." I gasp. There's definitely going to be marks on my neck by tomorrow. Alex nods and stands up. As I get off the couch Alex sweeps me up bridal style. He knows I hate it when he does this. Quickly he brings us back into my room and there he brings us too my bed. Before I can try to attempt taking any of his clothes off he's back at my door locking it.

"I'm not having Ezio walking in again." He says with a serious tone. I laugh at him. Alex comes back to the bed where he helps me get my shirt and pants off. Once I'm in my boxers I start taking his clothes off. I have some trouble getting his shirt off because he loves to wear layers. What a weirdo. We finally get past his unnecessary amount of shirts and then I make quick work of his pants. Alex now has me pinned too the bed and is covering my neck with bites.

"Desmond... did you... get lube?" He says between his love bites. Fuck. I knew I forgot something.

"Uhhh...no? Ow!" I gasp as Alex bites a little harder than usual.

"We'll improvise then." He says as he makes his way towards my chest. As Alex tries to kiss every square inch of my chest I bring my hands up to his shoulder and drag my nails down to the top of his boxers. He shudders and nips at my nipple.

"A-Alex!" I gasp in surprise at the pinch of pain. I see him smirk before he continues down my chest. His hands are on my hips holding me in place. Right before Alex gets to my boxers he leans back up to my blushing face and kisses me. Alex bites my lip before letting go and kneeling in front of me.

"These boxers have got to go." He says while pulling the waistband of my boxer down to my ankles where I kick them off. Once my boxers are off Alex follows and removes his. Alex positions himself in between my legs and holds three of his fingers towards my mouth. I get an idea of what he wants and suck his fingers. As I try to get his fingers slick Alex continues to suck on my nipple. He then switches to my other nipple and rubs one of his free fingers around the hardened nub. I moan at the attention.

He pulls his fingers out of my mouth and it leaves a trail of saliva behind.

"Get on your hands and knees." Alex says in a gruff voice. I nod and turn over so I'm facing away from him. I feel his dry hand rubbing my sides trying to get me too relax. We've never really gotten this far but have talked about it a lot. I take a deep breath and try to relax my body. The first digit doesn't hurt that much. Just feels weird. Soon he adds another finger and I start to feel pain. Alex must have noticed that I tensed up.

"Relax Des. I'm going to make you feel good okay?" He whispers into my ear. I feel his free hand slowly moving down to my dick. Alex starts to slowly jack me off. With the feeling of his hand on my cock I slowly start to forget the pain and Alex continues to stretch me. I barely notice it when he slips the third finger into me. I'm barely keeping it together as Alex continues to stretch me open and rub my dick. I feel my climax coming but Alex picks that moment to pull his fingers out and to move away from my erection.

"Aleeexxxx... I'm so close." I'm lying on the bed with only my ass in the air. Trying to get him to continue. I probably look like a mess with my body covered in sweat and my face red. Alex smirks and gets off the bed. He walks around the bed so he's standing in front of me then grabs my chin and brings my face up directly towards his cock. I look up into his eyes.

"Hey. You're the one who forgot to get lube." Alex says with that dirty smirk on his face. I look back down at his leaking cock and take it into my mouth. Alex places his hand on my head to keep steady. I try to take his entire member but can only fit little over half of it in my mouth. I look back up and see Alex with his head thrown back groaning. I love seeing Alex this undone. His hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. Before I could get him off Alex gently pulled my hair to get me to stop. He took a few deep breaths before leaning down and kissing me.

"Are you positive you're ready to do this? I mean... we've talked about it but... but I can wait." He still sounded a little out of breath and his pupils are so wide that there is only a small ring of blue left. I nod to him. He gives me a genuine smile then gets onto the bed with me where he pushes me onto my back. I grab one of Alex's hands as he lines his cock up too my entrance. I feel myself stretch as the head of his dick enters me. Once the head is in he grabs my other hand and leans down to kiss me. I don't feel him move except for his tongue pushing against my lips for entrance. I get lost in the kiss until he shoves the rest of his cock into me.

"Ah!" I scream in shock and in pain. I feel tears pricking the back of my eyes as I wait for the pain to pass. Alex notices my discomfort and stills his movement.

"Des, are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He looks at me with concern. I blink away the tears and nod.

"It's okay... just... just wait a minute." I say with a strained voice. Alex nods and brings his hands to my hips so he can rub circles there. I finally feel the pain subsiding and look back up at Alex.

"I'm good... you can move now." I say. Alex looks like he's going to ask me if I'm sure so I kiss him to keep him quiet. I feel Alex relax against my lips and then I feel his hips moving and his cock slowly pulling out. I pull away to whine at him but before I can he pushes his dick back inside me. I moan in pain mixed with pleasure but as Alex continues to thrust into me the pain subsides and only the feeling of pleasure consumes me. He begins to get rougher with his thrusts and I can feel myself getting close to climax.

"A-Alex, I'm so close." I'm a moaning mess but Alex understands. Suddenly I'm being bent in half and Alex is using the last of his energy to finish. I scream his name as I climax onto my chest. Alex is groaning and I feel something warm inside of me. Alex leans down and kisses my lips as he tries to relax. He pulls out of me and I lay flat on the bed. We're both panting and trying to get our breath.

"I'll get something to clean us up." Alex says as he pulls his pants on and leaves the room. I lie on my bed thinking... we just did the do! I can't believe we did it. I mean I hoped we would but it's amazing to think that we did. Alex walks back in with a damp face cloth. I reach out to take the cloth but Alex passes me and cleans me himself. I blush furiously.

"You didn't have to do that." I say embarrassed. He smiles at me lovingly and then kisses.

"I was taught to clean up my own messes. And I told you that I would care for you." Alex says before getting up again to get rid of the cloth. I continue to blush before getting up. When Alex walks back in I look up at him.

"Maybe we should take a shower before heading to Rebecca's..." I say embarrassed. Alex just smirks at me.

"Sure Des."

**They did the do! They finally had sex. I was really awkward while writing the sexies so if it sounded awkward that's why. If you still enjoyed it please leave a review and if you have any suggestions or advice please share! **


End file.
